Overdue Goodbye
by Cats eye1
Summary: Song fic. Set five years after the final battle. Squall comes to terms with how he feels about Rinoa. Squall/Rinoa, quite sweet. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: **Sorry to disappoint you but I don't own them and Anastacia owns the song.

 **A/N: **Okay, this story is set 5years after Ultimecia I hope you like it. Please read and review!

 Squall flicked through the photo album, his eyes skimming across the pictures occasionally pausing at one then moving on. Squall's eyes stopped suddenly at a picture of him and Rinoa at Balamb pier. Rinoa grinning into the camera, himself frowning slightly.

 Squall sighed those days were over now Rinoa left two years after Ultimecia, she couldn't live like a SeeD so had left. They had stayed in contact but they were no longer close like they used to be. Rinoa wrote a few letters now and then but no more than that.

 She had wanted Squall to go with her but he had refused too scared to leave the safety of SeeD. So they had ended, both of them had moved on but now well Squall was tired of it he wanted to feel loved again by the one who loved him.

 Squall picked up her most recent letter, and as always at the bottom she had asked him to leave SeeD, to come and live with her – she always did, just in case he one day he would.

 A knock on Squall's door interrupted his train of thought. He opened the door to Quistis.

 "Come on Squall, its time." Said Quistis sadly as she lead him to the ballroom, which had been changed so everybody in the garden could sit to watch the commander's speech.

 Squall took a deep breath and he stepped up to the podium, he shuffled his notes and addressed the waiting audience as he gave his final speech, his leaving speech.

 This is a message  
pay attention  
I got something to say  
pleasant information  
  


 Squall walked solemnly out of the garden this was the end, the end of everything he had worked for, the garden had lost it first commander but Squall found he didn't care. He looked back to the crowd waving to him; he gave a final wave and turned around.

  
This is me walking  
that you're waving  
this might get away  
my taste of freedom  
  


 "Goodbye" he whispered and walked off into the sunset.

  
Goodbye  
goodbye  
  


 Squall sat on the train looking at of the window as the trees rushed by, Squall expected to feel scared at the fact that he was leaving his friends, his job, everything he knew for a girl hew hadn't seen for three years. Yet to his surprise he felt no of it just calmness. It was as if he was realizing finally who and what he was.

 Before when he made decisions he felt manipulated and pressure into doing it but this time, he did it for himself not anybody else.  
  


This is a calling  
not a conversation  
no manipulation  
if love is a season  
you are my winter  
you are just the ice  
layin' on my finger  
  


 Squall adjusted his eyes to the sudden brightness as he stepped off the train in Timber. He glanced around the small town; the pet hop had been replaced with a clothes shop and the shop next to it was a newsagents. He picked up a paper started walking again.

 He kicked a stray stone out of the way as he glanced at the paper. He smirked as he read article about him leaving. It had decided that he had a young mistress in Esther who he had met when visiting the new president and she was finally able to break the cold spell that was cat over the commander's soul.

 Squall looked up and found he had reached the edge of Timber; he gazed at the falling sun that was setting behind the horizon. He smiled and walked out of Timber across the golden fields.

  
Oh, in my tomorrow  
all the fields are golden  
and all the papers say  
that the spell's been broken  
  


 Squall yawned as he trudged along another field. The night had set in now and the light was fading fast. Squall sped up as he began to see lights in the distance, he would be in Winhill soon and then he could see her again. Squall felt warmth come over him as he thought about finding her again.

  
To my future lover  
fate will find you  
'cause you have the power  
of truth behind you, yeah  
  
 Rinoa looked up as she heard a knock on the door. She put down her book and opened the door.

 "Hello Rinny," Rinoa gasped as she saw a dark figure at the door, a scare running diagonally across his face, two piercing blue eyes stared at her out of the darkness.

 "Squall!" cried Rinoa as he flung her arms around him. "Why are you here?"

 "I said goodbye to SeeD." 

 "You did that?" asked Rinoa as she drew away from him.

 "You're more important I finally realized that; I loved you the wrong way. I was scared of loving you and now I realize if I want you I can't be afraid of it. It was growing all the time but I never let it show. So now I'm going tell straight up that I love you and nobody I going to love you the wrong way again."

  
This is a message  
pay attention  
nobody's gonna love me the wrong way again  
this is a calling  
not a conversation  
this is my overdue goodbye  
  


 Rinoa smiled through her tears as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Squall. I jut need you to say goodbye to the old you."

 "I said goodbye," whispered Squall triumphantly as Rinoa lips touched his.  
  
Goodbye  
I said goodbye  
goodbye  
I said goodbye baby  
heya  
goodbye  
oh oh  
goodbye  
come on and sing with me  
one more time, one more time  
goodbye  
ooooooh  
goodbye  
yeha yeah  
goodbye  
mmm  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye  
yeah he  
goodbye


End file.
